Lyrics of Love
by RAWRIBITEYOU
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends for a long time, but Edward always have been in love with her.He has to find her a husband soon before the cancer in his body,that Bella doesn't know about, fully takes over. Bella soon finds love, but can Edward take it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the movie I based this on.

* * *

"Wait. Wait. Stop the music. I can't do this." Emmett said as he took off the headphones. He had been trying to get into the song, to feel the song and give some emotions but he couldn't.

"What do you mean you can't? The song is beautiful! All you have to do is add some emotions so that your fans will love it." Mr. Joseph said to Emmett. They really had a deadline because the CD is about to come out soon.

"I just can't get the feel of the song. Me begging a woman to come back to me? I'm only 21 you know." Emmett said as he got out of the recording room. He really didn't understand why he had to sing such a song at this age. Everyone at this age played around and especially since he is a celebrity, he cant stay with the same woman all the time.

"Put some sense into him Laurent. We need to get this done as soon as possible. We do have a deadline to meet you know." Mr. Joseph tried again, but this time, with Emmett's manager.

"Laurent! Let's go. I'm tired." Emmett shouted as he walked towards the exit. After the 6 hours of trying to get this song correctly, he really needed to relax. He just cant do a song like. He cant provide feelings for a song that he really doesn't get. I mean who would beg a woman to come back when there are so many women in the world?

"I'm sorry Mr. Joseph, but I'll try to get him to sing the song. Right now I have to go ok?" Laurent picked up all of papers and headed to the exit Emmett was waiting at. They got out of the recording studio and immediately went to the car. Their driver, Seth, came out and opened the door as soon as he saw them. Emmett and Laurent went inside the car, still arguing over the song.

"Just do it Emmett. You last album only sold because it was you who sang it. I mean who know that you didn't put feeling in it?" Laurent tried persuading again. They really needed Emmett to sing this song.

"I know that. But I don't want to give my fans songs that I completely have no emotions in. It's not fair to them. Give me a good song and I'll sing it."

Sam immediately though of the CD he had containing a song that had great lyrics. He shuffled around for the CD and found it.

"How about you try this sir. This was from a flop CD but they had great lyrics." Seth offered them. The singer wasn't that great at all, but the lyrics were fantastic.

Emmett looked thoughtful for a moment and asked played put the CD in. The singer had a decent voice, but as Emmett listened to the lyrics he was amazed. It seemed perfect. The lyrics were poetry and expressed what was needed to tell. He needed to know who wrote these lyrics.

"The lyrics are fantastic. Who wrote it?" Emmett asked looking at the CD cover. He wanted this person to be the one to write the song.

"You want to find the writer? Seth, who wrote these lyrics? We need to talk to them." Laurent asked happily. At least they found a solution to the problem of trying to get one more song in the album. Maybe this person can write them a great song.

"Well, the song was written by someone called Cream. But I don't know where to find her because the CD was just given to me by my friend, Jasper." Seth said as he focused on the road. He was happy he could at least help them out a little.

"Do you know where he is? This Jasper person?" Emmett asked loudly. He was excited that he might be able to get a song he can actually get into.

"Jasper? I know him. He was managing people too. What happened to him?" Laurent asked, completely intrigued.

"He quit the business." Seth answered as he continued to head to their direction.

"Do you know where he is?" Laurent and Emmett both asked Seth.

"Yes, he works at a café. I can take you there now if you want." When Emmett said he wanted to meet Jasper, Seth turned the car around and drove to the café he knew Jasper was working in.

---------

"Do you know where we could possibly find the writer Cream? And what's her real name?" Emmett asked as they sat around a fire. Jasper seemed like a great guy but they needed to get down to business.

A pained look passed over Jasper's face as heard Emmett's question. He really doesn't want to remember that tragic story to theirs.

"Her real name is Isabella Swan, but she preferred to be called Bella, or Cream." Jasper said with a little fond smile, but it completely vanished as he answered the next question. "You wont be able to find her. She's gone now." Jasper said looking down at his cup of coffee.

"Gone? To where?" Emmett asked confusedly.

"When Mr. Cullen left the company, she left right after him."

"Mr. Cullen? You don't mean Mr. Edward Cullen right? The one who used to be the executive producer of radio shows? I didn't know they were close." Laurent said cutting in to their conversation. He knew he heard that name somewhere before. Mr. Cullen was a genius in knowing what song to play that the listeners would love. He simply knew what song was a hit and what people would listen to. Laurent hasn't heard much of him lately.

"You know who Mr. Cullen is?" Emmett asked his manager. He was really was confused on who this person was.

"Yes it is Edward Cullen. And not only were they close, but he was totally in love with Bella." Jasper answered Laurent quietly. It still hurts him thinking how tragic his love was. How he never was happy.

"Do you know his number?" Laurent asked as he picked up his phone.

Jasper took a sip of his coffee. Willing himself to answer Laurent. Until now, it is still very hard for him to talk about Edward. He needs to try to stop the tears building up before he could answer.

"He died." Jasper said meekly as he took another sip of his coffee.

"What?! He Died!? When?" Both Laurent and Emmett screamed at the same time. Laurent was surprised that such a great young man has died without knowing. Emmett because he didn't expect such an answer.

"He died a month after he married off Bella." Jasper looked down at the fire, sipping his coffee. He still couldn't comprehend how a man could love a woman that much. How he could selflessly put her happiness instead of his own. How he could be in pain, just so Bella wouldn't be alone when he finally had to leave. How he put behind all the pain he felt, all the heartbreak he felt just so Bella wouldn't be alone. He really admired Edward for that.

"What? How could he marry off the woman he loved? What does that mean?" Emmett asked, extremely curious as to how he could do it.

"Yes, tell us the story." Laurent said as he leaned in towards Jasper.

Jasper looked at their eager eyes and felt pain. He didn't want to retell a story as painful as this. He didn't know if he was strong enough. If he could hold on to the tears, knowing that this was an actual story that happened to people he was close to.

"It's a long story." He said as he laid his cup down and prodded the fire.

He didn't want to tell the story, but knew that he has been keeping it to himself long enough. He needed other people to know about this beautiful, tragic loved story of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think so far. Bella and Edward's story will come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Edward said he saw stars when he first saw her. He said it felt like beginning smacked in the back of the head. He said he fell in love at first sight." Jasper started as he continued to prod the fire. He kept his eyes on the flames and tried not looking into the eyes to the people he was telling this story to.

"I told him that he needed to speak to her at least once before he actually knew, but he said just said 'If words were needed, then how could mutes fall in love?' I knew then how much he loved her."

Flashback

"Hey Edward Cullen." Bella said as she approached the man standing by the stairs. Edward looked up, about to ask how she knew him. But when he saw her, the words were stuck in his mouth. She was gorgeous completely and utterly stunning. He never believed in love at first sight until now.

He suddenly sees someone running towards them and knocks Bella towards the stairs. He quickly caught her, but that caused him to bruise up his back from the way it ended on the railing.

"Oh my God! You stupid jerk, watch where your going!" Bella shouted to the man that almost knocked them over. She pulled away from Edward and saw the wince he tried hiding when he pulled himself off of the railing.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. Now take me to your place and I'll help you with that." Edward stared at Bella in embarrassment and confusion. He didn't think she saw him wince, nor did he think she would offer to go to his apartment. What kind of person just goes to a stranger's house? He looked at her again, and he saw that beautiful smile on her face. Without thinking, he quickly directed her to his apartment and let her treat his back.

"So I see that you live by yourself here. Don't you feel alone? How about I live with you?" Bella said all of a sudden as she massaged his back. Complete shock was what Edward felt when he heard what she offered. She slowly stopped massaging his back and leaned into him. Her lips touched his and now he was sure on his answer. He didn't put up a fight and let her live with him. And that was how it all started.

EPOV

I got along really well with her and we had many things in common.

She loved music, and so did I.

I loved noodles, and so did she.

And we are both orphans. We didn't have any family left.

She was a very easy person to love, and I find myself loving her more and more as I spend time with her.

She is all I have and I would do anything to make her happy. I am so in love with her.

"Come on E. We have to change these ugly curtains you have. Help me." Bella pouted at me as she tried to pull the curtains down herself. Bella has recently been call me, E, because she felt that my name was too old fashioned. She just wanted to fix up the apartment a bit, for whatever reason I could not understand. But I would always do what she tells me. No matter what.

"Cream, don't call my curtains ugly or I'll have to kick you out." I joked with her as we pulled helped her pull down the curtains. I came up with a nickname for her, and I thought this was the perfect one. Because she was just like ice cream. Cold, yet sweet at the same time.

"E, I need a ride to work tomorrow, so you better wake up early." She told me as she exchanged my plain pillow with these bright blue ones. She and I worked for the same radio company, but she was a lyricist, while I was a radio producer.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'll take you." she just smiled at me and continued on with her business.

We have been living together for 4 years and I love her so much. But I know it's impossible for me to be with her. I've been with her while she went through boyfriends, been with her through all her heartache, and I know her the most. I know that my time with her is slowly depleting and I cant leave her in this world all alone. I've tried to find her a man worthy of her, who I know will love her and take care or her when I'm gone, but I cant seem to find one.

Oh who am I kidding. I haven't been looking at all. I know I should start, but I can't seem to do it. I'm trying to put it back as much as possible, but I know eventually I have to do it. I have to make the one I love, fall for someone else.

"E. E! God what are you thinking of?" My thoughts cleared and I saw Bella staring at me worriedly. "I have been trying to get your attention for a while now. Can you please make us some soup? I'm hungry." She gave me that smile that always stole my heart.

"Fine. Fine. Chicken flavor right?" a asked as I walked towards the kitchen. I always knew it would be chicken, but I always have to ask incase she wanted something different.

"You know me too well." She said with a laugh. God I'll miss that laugh. I'll miss her so much. The way her eyes tinkled when she laugh. I won't see that again.

Stopping myself from going to that direction again, I continued to make us some soup.

--------------

Just when I put the last piece of bacon on the plate, Bella walked in the kitchen. Her hair looked like a hay stack, her clothes were all wrinkled and messed up, and her eyes were red, but I still think that she is the most beautiful woman on earth.

"Morning, had a good sleep?" I asked her as I put a cup of coffee in front of her. She immediately took it and started to chug it down.

"Careful Cream, the coffee is still kind of hot." I warned her as I placed eggs. bacon, and a piece of toast on her plate.

"I could handle it. Thanks for the meal." She told me as she immediately dug into breakfast. I got my own plate, and started to eat as well, enjoying this blissful moment of just having breakfast with her. Everything that we do together is a very special moment for me. I know I wont have much time for these things later on, so I enjoy them as much as possible now. I just wish I would live with her forever. Cream. My Bella.

* * *

Please tell me what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the movie I based this on.

* * *

"Oh thank you so much E! You are the best!" Bella exclaimed as she put another fork load of eggs in her mouth. She was about to be late for her job and she wouldn't have much time to get there. She was suppose to give Mr. Seth the new song she created for that dreaded Jen. She still couldn't see the talent in that new girl. But what was she suppose to say. She was only the writer.

"Slow down Bella. Down want you to choke there." Edward said as he handed her a glass of milk. Bella took the glass with a grateful glance at his way. She chugged the whole thing and ran to the door.

"I'll see you later k? I need to go there early." Bella said her goodbye and closed the door behind her.

With a sigh, Edward continued to eat his breakfast. He needed to go to the doctors after work today. He really isn't looking forward to that.

------------

"How is she Aro? Is she doing well?" Edward asked as they walked towards the coffee machine. Aro is the boss of Bella, and Edward's good friend as well. Aro picked new talents to sing for the company, and right now he is preparing a new talent to come out in public. Bella was the lyricist of the new talent.

"That girl has a bit of a temper." Aro replied honestly. He knows that Bella has talent, but she really can't get along well with other people.

"Go easy on her Aro. She has a great talent, and she is a great person." Edward defended Bella. He knows of her talent, and he also knows on how hard she works to get the lyrics all correct, to get the song perfect.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Anything for you Edward I'll will go easy on her. But I have to go back to work ok?" Aro said goodbye and started to walk back to his part of the company.

Edward started to walk back to his desk when he suddenly collapsed to the floor. The unbearable pain came to him again. The fast, but painful times started to come more frequently. He knew he doesn't have enough time left to be with Bella.

He took out his pills from his pocket and took out 2. He quickly swallowed them and just waited until the pain finally went away.

He needs to find him soon.

He needs to find the perfect man for Bella.

--------

"_My love! You are the only one I need!" _

"Um, the last part, could you try not screaming it out? How would you feel if you someone screamed out how they love you? You'd be scared a little huh." One of the producer's said to Jane through the microphone. They were in the middle of recording her first song and they already had to stop her at least 12 times to try and help her out.

"Yes, Jane, just be soft and tender at that part. I know you can ok?" Aro said comfortingly. No one actually knew why Aro choose Jane as the new singer. She really doesn't have any talent.

"Oh ok Aro. Let me try again." Jane said apologetically. The tune started and she sang more softly this time.

"I honestly can't see what you find in her Aro. What is she so good at? So far nothing I can see." Tom told him honestly. He was really starting to get frustrated with this new singer that Aro found. She can't get anything correct.

"Drop it will you man. I'll just tell you that she's my future ok?" Aro said with a little smirk. Tom finally understood. There was something going on between these two.

"Your something else you old man!" Tom said with a laugh. He turned back to Bella and looked at her expectantly.

"Did you finish the second verse?" He inquired. They really need to get the second song made for Jane.

"What?" Bella said with disinterest. She continued to look at her paper and write out some things, seeing if it worked for the new lyrics.

"The ending of you're song. It's a little corny isn't it? "Always like yesterday"? How about "Forever without love?" Tom offered to Bella.

"As if that isn't corny." Bella retorted. She thought those lyrics were good and couldn't understand why they wanted to change it.

"It's just a suggestion." Tom said briskly. He just wanted to get the song done and she had to give some attitude.

"Ok, everyone, let's just get to the song ok?" Aro tried interfering. He wanted to keep his promise with Edward but Bella just doesn't seem to want to cooperate.

"Why don't you two right it then." Bella ripped the piece of paper she was working on and slammed it on the table. She stood up and was walking to the exit, fed up with them criticizing her lyrics. She stop at the door and went inside the recording studio instead.

"Do you really have to make singing your career?" Bella said to Jane, making her pause from the song.

"Eh?" Jane replied confusedly. Bella rolled her eyes and just slammed the door closed. She quickly went to the exit, intent on going home and trying to work on the stupid lyrics.

--------

"You have enough medications correct?" Dr. Carlisle Masen asked Edward. Edward just took out one of the many bottle of pills he carried around with him. He shook them a little to show the doctor that he still had a lot left.

"I knew your family for a long time. And I hate that I cant do anything about this. First your father, now you." Carlisle sat down on the chair next to Edward.

"So many illnesses with no cure these days." Edward just stayed silent next to him.

"You still wont tell her will you? It's getting worse and I think she deserves to know about this." Carlisle knew about Bella. He knows how much Edward loves her and how much he wants to protect her this way. By not telling her, he thinks he can make up some stupid excuse as to why he wont be in her life much longer because he has to go to another country or something like that.

"Carlisle, I don't want her to be sad. I will do anything to make her happy, and telling her about my illness will keep her from happiness. I wont let that happen. My goal for this life is to make her the happiest person in the world." Edward replied brokenly. No matter how many times he wishes it would be him to cause her happiness, he cant be the one. No matter how many times he wanted to tell her the truth, and tell her how much he was in loved with her, he couldn't do it. He wont be selfish. If not tell her the truth means that she wont be sad, then he will gladly do it.

"I know that you want her happy and that you don't want to hurt her, but she needs to know. She loves you too Edward. I know she does." Carlisle tried again. He felt it would be the right choice for Edward to live his last few months in happiness. In loving and being loved by Bella.

Edward just smiled sadly and looked up at the ceiling. "I know she cares for me Carlisle, but I cant do that to her. I cant just suddenly tell her I love her when I know I have to leave her a few months after. I cant do that to Bella." Carlisle just looked at Edward sadly.

"If only I could do something for you Edward. If only I knew what to do."

* * *

Please review! Reviews really make me feel like its worth writing this, so please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

As soon as Edward entered the apartment, all he heard was crying. He quickly shut the door closed and hurriedly walked towards the sobbing he heard. He went to the living room and saw Bella covered in a blanket crying. Instantly worried, he rushed to her side and pulled the blanket from her face. Tears were falling down her face and it seemed like she had been crying from a long time.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked worriedly. Bella suddenly launched herself to him hugging him as if life depended on it. She was sobbing uncontrollably and she clutched on to Edward desperately.

"What is it?" Edward asked again and he hugged her back. Still not hearing a response from her, he grew really worried. He never liked seeing her sad, and when she cried, it hurt him even more. "Don't cry. Please Bella don't cry." He pleaded with her as he patted her back to comfort her.

Another sob came from Bella and she finally told him what was wrong. "Th-that bas-bastard told m-me to rewrite it a-again." She sobbed out. Edward continued to pat her back to comfort her and just let her talk it out.

"'If I Could Live Again?' What do you think of that title?" Bella finally said, still hugging him, after calming down a little bit.

"'If I Could Live Again'" Edward said quietly wishing that he could live again.

"If you could be reborn again, what would you be?" She suddenly asked him.

"Besides a person?" Edward asked thinking carefully on this question.

"Anything." Bella replied back. Edward took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to answer her carefully. "Well, if I could live again…. A ring?" he started.

"Wait," Bella said as she finally pulled away from him. She wiped her eyes for the last time and cleared her voice. She reached behind her and found her voice recorder. "Ok start again." She pressed the record button and placed the object in front of them.

"If I could be born again… a ring…a pair of glasses….a bed… a diary." he listed as he looked at her.

Bella looked at him weirdly. "To be reborn as such things. What fun is that." Bella stated with a weird look thrown towards Edward.

"You can buy me and I'll always be by your side." he replied to her with a small little smirk.

"So sensible," Bella said after wiping her eyes again. "Did you eat?" she said him suddenly.

"Edward picked up the recorder and spoke to it. "Of course." and he turned it off. Bella looked at him with her red puffy eyes and pouted. "Well I didn't."

Edward put the recorder down and just smiled at Bella. He fixed up her messy hair and with a small smile said, "Ok let's eat." and Bella stared after him as he went to the kitchen.

-----

Edward quickly tasted the food he was making for her when Bella suddenly asked him a question.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Edward put the spoon down and quickly turned off the stove. "Like what?" He asked as he went to find a placemat for the hot pot.

"Like a deep dark secret?," Bella asked lightly, looking at him talking the pot to her at the counter. "Think of it like a confession like what you do at a church." added.

Edward placed the pot in the counter and sat down in front of her. "I'll be a priest and listen." She continued prying.

Edward took her plate and started to put some food on it for her. "A deep, dark secret?" he asked as he placed the plate in front of her.

"Say anything. I'll listen." She said as Edward took his own plate and filled it with food.

"I love you." He said and he picked up his fork and started to eat.

Bella just stared at him eating and said, "I want to ask you something." Edward looked up from his food and stared at her. "Do you have a wish?" Bella asked.

Edward chewed his food carefully and continued to look at Bella. "A wish?"

"If you could have anything in the world?" Bella asked staring at him intently.

"First, hold up your fork." Edward stated as he held up his own fork. Bella quickly picked up her fork and held it up to her. "Then?"

"Eat all your food." Edward took his fork down and started to eat again. Bella just stared at him, completely frustrated, but went a head and started to eat her food. "Then?" she asked after her first bite.

"Meet a great guy and get married." he told her without even looking up from his plate.

"Can't I marry you?" Bella asked, muffled by the food in her mouth.

"I'm not a great guy." Edward quickly replied. He remain quite and continued to finish his meal.

----------

Bella were across from each other, with a glass window separating them. They were both in studios across from each other at work along with fellow workers.

Bella gave a funny face to Edward through the window and Edward gave her own back. They were both making funny faces at each other when they saw that the other workers weren't looking at them.

Bella gave Edward one last funny face and a smile. She turned away from him and continued the work she was suppose to be doing.

Edward just stared at her sadly, remembering one of their memories.

Flashback

"Your second toe is longer than your first, just like mine," Edward said randomly as he continued to clean up the vegetables they bought. Bella had her legs propped up on the table and was reading a book.

"That means you mom will outlive you. I think I read it from somewhere." he picked up the other bag of vegetables and proceeded to clean it.

Bella picked up a chip next to her and took a bite from it, never taking her eyes off of the book.

"It's a lie." She replied as she took another chip. She flipped the page to her book and Edward looked at her.

"Why?" he asked her as he stopped cleaning the vegetables for a while.

"Because my mom and dad died at the same day." She replied to him disinterestedly. She took another bite of the chip and turned another page of the book.

Edward nodded his head and continued doing his task. Bella looked away from her book and stared at Edward. She suddenly lifted her foot and hit him, making him stop what he was doing.

"If you die before me, I'll kill you." she warned him as she looked at her book again.

Edward just smiled continued his job, and smiled down sadly at the bowl of clean vegetable.

End Flashback.

Bella looked up from the paper she was working on and saw Edward staring at her. He quickly made another silly face and smiled at him afterwards.

Edward laughed a little and quickly looked back to his work.

* * *

Well next chapter I'm almost done with. just review please so i can put it faster. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I also don't own the movie I based this story own.

* * *

Bella walked quickly to the coffee machine, wanting a cup of coffee. She looked around and couldn't find a cup lying around. She turned and saw that their was a person reading a newspaper on the chair next to her. She saw that he had a cup and went in front of him.

"Are you finished?" She asked the man. The man put the newspaper down and looked at her.

"What?" he asked. He was a dark skinned man, with black hair and a pair of brown eyes.

"Your cup." Bella quickly indicated to the cup he was holding, making him look at it too.

"Yes, I'm done." He replied to her. "Can I have it? There are no cups around her." She told him as he still looked at her confusedly.

He quickly stood up and Bella noticed that he completely towered over her. He folded his paper and handed her the cup. Bella quickly took it and turned around to filled it with coffee.

As soon as it was filled, a took a big gulp of it and turned to the man still looking completely confused.

"Which side did you drink from?" she asked carefully looking at the cup.

"Pardon?" He said as he sat down on the chair. Bella took one last sip of the coffee walked towards him.

She handed him the cup and looked thoughtfully, "This isn't considered kissing, is it?" she asked to no one in particular.

She just shook her head and walked away from him. The was still holding the cup and looked at her confusedly as she walked away from him.

-------

Bella was brainstorming on a piece of paper while Angela cleaned up their office.

"Angela?" Bella turned towards her and let go of her pen.

"Hm?" She replied back as she continued to tidy up the little office.

"You know the new doctor? What does he do?" Bella asked her suddenly.

Angela stopped what she was doing and looked at Bella. " You Mean Mr. Black? Well, he's a dentist." Angela just gave Bella a look when she didn't reply back.

With a sigh, Angela continued to clean up and left Bella to her thoughts.

----

"All we need to do is fill some cavities and you're all set." Jacob said as he finished looking in Bella's mouth. After Angela told her what kind of doctor he was, Bella immediately made an appointment with him.

Bella sat up, and quickly rinsed her mouth. She spit the water out to the sink and turned towards Jacob.

"We kiss on the first day, You saw inside me the second day." She stated quickly. She put the cup of water to her mouth and took a sip of it. Jacob just stared at her, completely frazzled.

Bella turned towards him and again and just stared at him. "What should we do the third day?" Jacob, still completely silent, stared at her. Then he looked to his assistant and saw her giving him a very freaked out look.

He turned back towards her, "What?" he asked confusedly. Bella just stared at him, "We'll decide when that day comes." She handed him back the cup and smiled.

-----

Edward was in the shower, washing his hair, with Bella in the other side brushing her teeth.

"I'm in love." Bella suddenly said out of nowhere. Edward stopped what he was doing for a minute and just stood under the spray of the shower.

"It's the one of the guest in the company. He's a dentist." Edward stayed silent, just looking down and letting the water run down him.

"Pass me the toothbrush." He said after a while of being quite. He was wiping the suds out of his face slowly, while Bella put some toothpaste on his toothbrush. She handed it to him through the curtain, and he grabbed it from her.

Edward just started brushing his teeth, completely out of it.

----

That day, Edward took a day off from work, because honestly, he needed time to compose himself. He knows that he should be happy for her. Happy that she has someone she loves. Happy that he might finally get her the perfect man. He knows he should be. He knows that it's what he's been waiting for.

But he cant seem to put on a smile, or think of any positive thoughts. The whole day, all he did was pick up the clothes around their apartment and do the laundry. All day he was in a melancholy mood, depressed by how much pain he felt just by hearing her speak of how she was in love with someone else. All day, all he could think about was how much he wished he didn't have this cancer.

He doesn't even wish for Bella to love him too. As long as he could live long enough to be with her, even as a friend. Share more happy moments with her, even sad moments with her. As long as he could spend more time with he, he didn't care whatever situation they are in.

But he knows wishing won't do anything good for him. He knows because he's been wishing for a long time for his cancer to be gone, but it will never happen. But he can't help but keep wishing. Because that's all he can do right know. Keep taking the pills and wish that the cancer will let him survive a bit longer. Even if it's only a few months, a few days even. A few more days he could spend with Bella. A few more days to feel happiness. A few more days with her.

With a sigh, he got off the floor of the laundry room and dusted his pants. He decided that investigate on this guy that she's fallen for. See if he is worthy of her love. He needs to know all about him, to see if he is giving Bella up to the right person.

He knows he can't just mope around and do nothing. He has to use these last few months of his life to try and leave Bella, with a stable and happy life. He wants her to find someone she can depend on, and who will be with her, love her, when he is finally gone from this world.

Maybe this person will be the one to do. He wishes it is, but at the same time, his selfish side wishes that it cant' be. Wishes that somehow Bella will stop loving this man and love him instead. But Edward just quieted his selfish desires, like he has been doing since he found out about his condition. Quieted down, pushed away, and hid the desire and love he feels for Bella.

Because he knows that he will cause her more pain if he told her about his feelings. Cause her more pain if he tried to take their relationship farther. He doesn't want to do that to her. He loves her to much to cause her that much pain.

So with a small sigh, he made the decision of making this man and her be together. It's now his mission to make them be together and end up married. Even if it's slowly killing him so to do it. It will give him the satisfaction that she will be happy, protected, and love once he leaves this world.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or the movie I based this story on.

* * *

"Did you eat yet?" Edward asked to one of the other show creators, Niko. "Oh hi Edward. Do you have a show to record today?" Niko asks him distractedly. They were in the middle of a radio talk show right now and Niko was just over looking it to see that everything is alright.

"Um.. The guest doctor on you show…" Edward started. Niko turned around from the show and looked at him oddly.

"Who? Oh you mean Jacob Black?" Niko says as he walked around Edward to pick up a piece of the script. "Yeah.. How is he?"

"Oh he's a great guy. Why?"

"Oh just wondering…" Edward replied in a small voice. He shifted from one foot to the other and Niko continued his explanation.

"He's family is rich, he's kind, and he makes a whole bunch of money. And most importantly, he's a famous dentist... You look a little sad today." Niko said finally taking in how Edward looked. His shoulders were bowed down, and he continued to stare at the ground.

They should a little chuckle and Niko patted his shoulders. He passed Edward and started to talk to one of his assistants. Edward just stayed silent and looked at him, thinking about the thinks he said about Jacob. Seeing if what he said makes him good enough for Bella. He finally says goodbye to them and goes back to his office.

"What's his social security number?" The person Edward was talking to on the phone asked. Edward gave him the exact number, having memorized it already. "Are you sure you can get his medical records?" Edward asked him.

"Insurance companies get everything. Why exactly do you even want to know about this guy?" James asked curiously. I mean it's not everyday Edward asks him to tell him all he knows about someone. "I'll tell you later." Edward answered briefly, getting impatient.

"Got it! He's got medical and life insurance. No record of any family illnesses or any operations. He has an impeccable health record." James read out the information. "Are you sure?" Edward really wanted to be completely positive that this guy was completely healthy.

"Insurance companies know how to make money man. If he has a hospital record, we'll know it." James replied. "Thanks I owe you one." Edward said quickly, wanting to hang up because Aro was coming towards him.

"Do you have time Aro?" Edward asks him as soon as he hung up the phone.

"For you, anything."

-----

Bella slams the CD on top of the desk. Jacob looked up at his work, completely confused.

"It's a gift for you." Bella explains calmly as she sips some of her coffee.

"Uhm.. Thank you." He replied as he looked at the CD. "Thank you? Just that."

"First my lips, then my inside of me, now your always on my mind. Buy me a drink?" Bella says confidently. Jacob let out a little laugh and smiled at her. "A drink?"

----

"I don't get this. Who would have thought I'd have to use my darker past to help you, Edward." Aro said to Edward on the phone. "So are you saying you'll help me?" Edward replied with a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it. Of course I will. Now about my new babe, put her songs into more of your stations okay?" Edward said yes and Aro suddenly pulled out his briefcase to the table. He opened it and pulled out a some paper. He held it close to him and started to look over it again.

"Jacob Black's family is super rich! Man, he even has a super rich fiancé. He's got it made." Aro put down the paper he was looking at and waited for Edward to reply. Edward was didn't reply for and while and Aro just started at his phone calling Edward's name. "Fiancé?" Edward asked in a quiet but very angry voice.

"Yes. Why is something wrong?" Aro asked quite confused on what Edward is planning.

"Nothing. Thanks and I'll see you soon." Edward looked ant his phone and hung up. He started through the door next to the waiting room at the dentist.

"Ah, you dropped your candy. Come on let's put it in your pocket so it won't fall." Jacob said to the little girl as he picked up the candy. He was in the middle of looking at the mother's teeth and the little girl was sitting in a chair next to him.

Edward continued to look at the little scene with a little blank look on his face. He has been trying to find out as much information as he can about this guy that Bella has fallen for. He needs to know if he is right for her.

----

Bella and Jacob clinked their wine glasses together and both took a little sip of the wine. They were both sitting next to each other in front of a bar. Bella turned to Jacob and tilted her head. "Have you ever been in love before?"

Jacob just stayed silent and took a little sip from his wine. Bella sighed, "Give me your ring." She ordered. "What?" Jacob asked, a bit started from the sudden request.

"Your ring." Bella said again, while she pointed at his hand. Jacob looked at his hand and took off the ring slowly and handed it to her. Bella took the ring and looked at it. The she looked at him and suddenly put the ring inside her wine glass. She turned to look at his shocked face and then turned back to her wine. She picked it up at started to drink it.

She pulled out the ring from her mouth and held it between her fingers. "If you ever fall into a sea of love, I'll be the one there for you."

He looked at her, and then the ring she was holding. "I'm engaged."

Bella just started laughing and started to play with the ring. She looked at him, "It doesn't matter." She replied with a straight face. "Let's keep drinking." She smiled up at him and picked up her empty wine glass and held it up to him.

* * *

Please review. I started school a few weeks ago so i really can't update as much anymore but if you review, I'll try to do it as much as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or the movie I based this story on.

* * *

The days flew by and before Edward knew it, Bella was able to capture Jacob completely. She got him to fall in love with her, regardless of the fact that he had a fiancé. Jacob was able to break off his engagement with the girl, and is now steadily dating Bella. They have been together for a while now, and Edward was feeling as if everything was perfect, just how he planned it.

Bella had a steady relationship with a strong and healthy guy that will stay with her for a long time. Unlike himself, who only has around 3 months left to live.

"Hey do you think he'll ask me to marry him?" Bella turned her head to stare at Edward as he looked through some of his papers.

"Hm?" He asked, engrossed on what he was reading about.

Bella flipped onto her stomach and took the paper from his hands. Edward sighed and looked at her, giving her his full attention.

"I said, do you think Jacob will ask me to marry him?" Edward forced a smile on his face at that question.

"Yes I definitely think so. I mean, who wouldn't love you?" He said teasingly. He chuckled at her frown.

"I'm being serious E!" He ruffled her head and took back his papers. "And I'm being serious too when I say that he will ask you to marry him."

Bella frowned as he again focused on his paper instead of her. "I can't believe your picking your stupid piece of paper instead of hanging out with me." She stood up from his bed and walked back to her room, quickly deciding to go to sleep.

Edward put the papers down as he heard her enter her room. He bite his lips and the frown he's been trying to suppress finally showed.

"It's too late to back out now Edward. At least I can leave with my mind in peace. Bella is going to fine with Jacob by her side." Edward knew that Bella and Jacob getting married was inevitable. On his way to the hospital, he passed by a jewelry store and saw Jacob there. It seem as if he was picking up something and from the looks of things, it was an engagement ring for Bella.

Edward put both of his hands on his face and tiredly rubbed his eyes. He knew that Jacob was going to be asking Bella to marry him soon, if not tomorrow. It was only a matter of time and he couldn't help but feel bittersweet about it.

"God, life really isn't fair huh?" He whispered quietly to himself. For once, he was able to stop himself from crying. He knew that he can't change anything, and this is the best he could do for Bella. There is no use in wishing and hoping because no matter how many times he wishes and hopes for things to be different, nothing can change.

A sudden pain racked through him and he suddenly had difficulty in breathing, He clutched his chest and reached for the drawer beside the bed. He hurriedly pulled out a medicine bottled and panted with the effort it took to open it. Quickly popping four pills in his mouth, he sloed his eyes and waited for them to work. A sudden numbness was brought by the medicine, a numbness he couldn't help but feel grateful for.

Carlisle had to increase his dosage again as well as the strength of the medicine. The cancer was getting bigger and bigger and the medicine he used before had no effect anymore to ease the pain.

"At least I know everything is going well with Bella."

"Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and become my wife?" Jacob was down on one knee as he faced Bella. They were at their favorite restaurant and he thought that it would be the perfect place to ask her this life changing question.

Bella stared at the man at her feet and smiled a little. This was it. This was what she had been hoping for.

She stood up from her chair and hugged Jacob tightly. "Yes I will." She whispered in his ear and stopped her tears from flowing as he gave a big whoop and picked her up. She held her, swinging her with his happiness.

"She said yes!" Exclaimed and the people around them suddenly burst in applause. There were a few whistling and some were even calling for them to kiss. Taking their request, Bella took Jacobs face between her hands and gave him once big kiss. The shouting got louder as she did that and suddenly, tears started to fall down her face.

Jacob separated from her and put her down to the floor. He gently wiped her tears and took her left hand in his. He pulled the ring from its box and lifted it to her hand. Placing it gently on her ring finger, he gave her one big smile as he did.

"Thank you for making me the happiest person on earth." He bent down and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. She accepted all that passion and held onto him, closing her eyes.

"What did I tell you?" Edward asked as Bella admired the ring on her finger. He ate some of the noodles from his bowl and just watched her.

She caught his eye and gave him a smile. "You're going to walk me down the aisle right?" She asked him with a big smile.

"Do you even need to ask?" he said as he drank the last bit of soup on his bowl. Standing up, he walked to the sink and put his dishes on it.

"Hurry up and finish your food before it gets cold." Bella quickly followed his order and ate the food he cooked her.

"You know I'm really going to miss your cooking. Promise you'll visit me once in a while and cook?" Bella asked him. Edward clutched the bowl that he had in his hands. He stopped washing it and thought carefully on how he was going to answer her question.

He let a sad smile appear on his lips, knowing that she wasn't able to see it. He couldn't promise anything because he wouldn't be able to keep it.

"We'll see." He thought that was the safest way to answer her question until he heard her scoff.

"Well that better be a yes or I'm going to be the one who comes over for your food. Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean that you can get off the hook of cooking for me. You got that?" Bella said jokingly.

"Yes future Mrs. Jacob Black." He answered back. Bella laughed at his answer and continued to eat on.

It took all of his power for Edward not to run to his room and break something. It was happening, Everything was set in motion. Just as he wanted it, Bella was marrying a healthy, well off man who loved her. How come he couldn't help but feel as if his whole world was closing up on him?

* * *

Hey there, long time no see? lol I hope you guys enjoyed this and wow I can't believe it's been like a 3 years since I last updated it. I wonder if people are still reading this? hmm anyway I decided to finish off this story because of a special someone who left a review for me on this story. It was really amazing to read and I thought, hey, the least I can do is do what they want and update you guys. I will be finishing up this story in a few chapters or so, so I really hope you continue to support me and review. Thanks for reading everyone and thank you once again to the reviewer who motivated me to complete this story. I hope you enjoy it :D


End file.
